


cute

by xighs



Series: wide and bright and molten gold [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kissing, Making Out, Rare Pairings, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xighs/pseuds/xighs
Summary: Zuko’s embarrassed to eventhinkabout it, yet alone admit - but lately for some absurd reason, he’s been single-handedly attracting the attention ofgirlswherever he goes and really, it should beflatteringfor some people - but no, not for him.Never in his life had Zuko so badly wanted to be an earthbender instead of a firebender now more than ever so he could bend grounds open at will to swallow him whole.
Relationships: Jin/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: wide and bright and molten gold [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726255
Comments: 19
Kudos: 417





	cute

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to cool down with something light before we get into the heavy stuff! this fic could be read as a stand-alone but i suggest you also read the one before this :)

There’s been a lot of things bothering Zuko lately.

First, not being able to get a day off on either days of the weekend - Pao, his employer for Pao Family Tea House, is stubbornly set on allotting Monday, _can you believe it,_ as his off day whether he likes it or not. Second, his uncle Iroh has been getting into the reckless habit of purchasing exotic tea ingredients on a whim from god knows where, so they’re currently low on funds.

And third… Zuko’s embarrassed to even _think_ about it, yet alone admit - but lately for some absurd reason, he’s been single-handedly attracting the attention of _girls_ wherever he goes and really, it should be _flattering_ for some people - but no, not for him.

Never in his life had Zuko so badly wanted to be an earthbender instead of a firebender now more than ever so he could bend grounds open at will to swallow him whole whenever the situation calls for it so he may _never_ have to endure such awkward encounters ever again.

If only it were that easy.

Zuko’s at the Sunday market on an errand to replenish ingredients at the shop - strictly business, of course - but that doesn’t stop him from inviting Jin along just for any excuse to spend time with her. He likes to think that they’re dating. He isn’t entirely sure. But she lets him hold her hand and, if he’s feeling daring enough, lets him kiss her at times. On the lips. Zuko just wants to clarify on that last bit so you wouldn’t get alluded into thinking that they’re only limited to friendly cheek kisses - _no, we’re really dating,_ Zuko thinks, about the same time Jin says, “Don’t look back, but I think someone’s following you.”

Zuko, the idiot, looks back.

 _Has Azula finally come for me? No, she wouldn’t be so conspicuous - could it be one of her employed fire nation spies? How the hell did they even know I’m here?_ Zuko frowns, eyes sifting through the crowd of people behind him for an untrustworthy face susceptible to a bounty hunter on the job.

Jin muffles a laugh, reading his body language. “Shh, none of that,” she reprimands, covering a hand on his own that’s currently palming the hilt of his dagger at the side of his belt, and he looks back at her, finally, evidently confused. “Pretty girl, hair in a bun, light green dress, four o’clock,” she informs, lips quirking up to a playful smile. _“And try to be less obvious this time, please,”_ she whispers in the end.

Zuko groans, _“No, not another one...”_

Tilting his head to the side and narrowing his eyes with the said description in mind, he searches for a match in appearance - and easily spots her. Bun girl blushes the moment he lays eye on her but her own eyes are deliberately looking downwards the entire time, he thinks, so he has no fucking clue as to how she could _seemingly realize_ that he’s staring at her right there and then.

Zuko goes back to the thought of wishing he’s an earthbender again and for the ground to conveniently swallow him up but hey, at least that’s only _one_ girl for now - there was this other time where there were a group of girls stalking him and-

He catches the sound of giggles coming from his right and Jin’s currently stifling her laughter again on his left and he stiffens, frowning, mulling over the idea of purchasing a cheap shawl from the nearest vendor to hood his head over with that doesn't seem too ridiculous right now - any piece of coverage would do, really, he couldn’t care less. Zuko will take a crockery pot. A water bucket. A goddamn tapestry. Anything.

There were a group of girls stalking him.

“Oh, you can’t blame them,” Jin teases, nudging his elbow. “You’re pretty cute, y’know.”

 _“Cute?”_ He sputters, incredulous. “You mean my face?”

“Yes, your face,” she grins, goading on. "What else?"

“You are aware that nearly the entire left side of my face is _burned,_ right?”

Jin twirls to his front in an effortless pivot, halting him mid-walk, and cheekily reaches out to one of the scarves on display to theatrically drape it over the side of her face. “Cold hearted seventeen year old refugee that just moved in to town; handsome, silent, perceptive, and all the more enigmatic - _who knows what dangers he’s encountered with before he came here,_ the scar on his face to prove such hardships while living life on the run…,” she dramatically narrates, goofy - and incredibly dumb, he thinks. _Oh, god, he wants to kiss her._

“Adds to that mysterious charm, doesn’t it?” She quips.

“Come here,” he grumbles, pulling her close and cutting her silly act short, kissing the side of her head while he’s at it, as they continue on to walk.

“A bit touchy today, aren’t we?” She laughs, taking amusement to the fact that he’s probably oblivious to the way his lips are slightly pouted right now. “You just disappointed your fangirls with that,” she sighs airily, implying that his subtle public display of affection towards her has subsequently disheartened the pursuits of the several females surrounding him.

“I should kiss you more often then,” he mutters, voice low and almost drown out by the bustle of the Sunday crowd. He thinks Jin didn’t catch that.

He is sorely mistaken.

 _“Step right up, folks - we’ll be having a new vendor for today’s market!”_ Jin abruptly announces, breaking off of him to sneakily snatch up an unoccupied stool from the vendor next door. She plops it down unceremoniously on a vacant spot succeeding the line of vendors. “A kissing booth that’ll be hosted by my friend here today!” She gestures towards a stupefied Zuko, his jaw hanging open. “3 coppers for 1 kiss, girls - _don’t miss your chance!”_ Jin seals the deal with a wink.

Never mind the stupid kissing booth idea for now because at the moment, Zuko is currently glaring at her in a bewildered expression that screams _I’m only worth 3 coppers?!_ all over his face. A sequence of squeals have erupted all at once, just girls _after_ _girls_ trying their best to grab hold on him all of a sudden, simultaneously sneering at each other to queue up - “ _Hey, I was here first!” “Don’t cut the line!” “There_ is _no line!”_

Jin places both her hands on her waist, wearing a haughty expression on her face that Zuko would so _love_ to wipe off, marveling at the chaos in sight. “I’ve outdone myself this time,” she says proudly, mockingly swiping a nonexistent tear at the corner of her eye with her finger.

Zuko growls, flushing red, lunging towards Jin’s direction while struggling to untangle himself from the squadron of arms restraining him from his target. _Oh, she’s gonna get it._

* * *

They’re at his place now after that stunt she pulled in the market, lazily making out on his bed, with Jin on top of him, legs straddled on either side - _not exactly what I had in mind,_ Zuko hazily thinks, _but ten times better._ He's mildly distracted at the tweak of her tongue prying his lips open, sliding in to collide with his - he makes a noise inside her mouth, _real manly, Zuko, good job,_ as he writhes under her, hips involuntarily rocking against her groin, just aching for more friction-

Jin detaches her lips from his, letting them both part for air, then drags her mouth along side of his jaw instead, kissing _up, up, up_ his cheek until she meets his ear, panting heavily into it, before nibbling his earlobe, then indulgently sucking on the soft skin there - Zuko’s hip twitches, his hard on getting more and more uncomfortable in his pants by the minute. He could feel Jin smile against his ear, the sides of her mouth creeping upwards as she fucking _rides_ on to the rhythm of his hip movements, _back_ and _forth_ _-_ his hands slide down her waist to grab her ass, guiding her. Jin's breath hitches in her throat.

Zuko wastes no time as his lips hurry to find her neck, hungry, mouthing against her nape higher and higher, leaving a wet trail until it settles under the vulnerable skin just below her ear, grazing his teeth against it - _“Ah…,”_ a moan escapes Jin’s parted lips, eyelids fluttering shut as she nuzzles his temple with her nose, curling her body into him as he finds his way down again, ravishing her neck in sweet, _sweet,_ little kisses. It’s ticklish and she can’t help but to bubble up in a laugh, and Zuko cracks a smile despite himself, hands latching onto her waist as he begins to shift their positions over so he could be the one looking down onto her this time, balancing his weight on top of her with utmost care, not wanting to crush her with it - and she instinctively reaches up, cupping his cheek as she stares into his eyes in wonder, mid-laugh, expression laced in mirth, while Zuko _melts_ into her touch, into her gaze, into _Jin._

 _“You’re pretty cute, y’know?”_ She whispers, breathless, mildly taunting.

_Oh, she’s gonna get it._

Zuko releases his full weight on her so their bodies are now stacked against each other in the most unflattering, uncompromising way, trapping Jin under his dead weight. Jin’s eyes widen in disbelief at Zuko’s low blow, wheezing in between bouts of laughter, struggling to wriggle her way out of his clutches. _“How much do you even weigh?”_ She sputters.

The next thing they know it, they’re both laughing, heartily into each other, indulgently without care. Zuko finally decides to lift himself up from poor Jin, plopping down next to her on the bed instead, hands finding their way back to her waist, pulling her close to his side. Jin heaves a breath, indignantly bringing a hand up to hit his chest and producing yet another burst of laughter out of him. It is refreshing, letting himself be this genuinely carefree in the presence of another person to share this honest, unguarded moment with. His heart feels full, he doesn’t know with what, but it feels good.

With arms still cradling Jin, Zuko leans in to help himself to the taste of her lips once more, eyes closed, and wishing quietly in his heart for this ephemeral moment to last just a little while longer.

“A bit...,” she breathes, her lips brushing against his in between tender kisses. “...touchy today, aren’t we?”

Zuko blushes but he isn’t self conscious about it this time. He kisses her again.


End file.
